Soulmates
by fairyfey86
Summary: Jasper Whitlock had been planning every detail of his proposal to his Beloved Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan for tomorrow night, at her debut. Of course he had been waiting for this chance since he was 8 years old.
1. Chapter 1

The date was November 8, 1860. Jasper Whitlock had been planning every detail of his proposal to his Beloved Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan for tomorrow night, at her debut. Of course he had been waiting for this chance since he was 8 years old. The day his only loves hot temper and right hook landed him in a puddle of mud and horse dung.

**JPOV**

My Bella, I've loved her since I was a boy, and she showed me that looks can be deceiving. Her strength and caring towards others made me fall in love with her from that first day.

Flashback:

_I was starring off, as if I wasn't listening to the little conversation Michael and Elizabeth were having not even two steps in-front of me._

"_Hey Elizabeth, you're really pretty" said Michael. _

"_Oh, why thank you Michael." said Elizabeth._

"_One day, you're going to be my wife." Michael stated. _

_Not if I ask first…_

_It was right then that I decided that, that little runt Michael was starting to really irritate me. I had never gotten upset like this before. My father said when you envy someone, it's out of jealousy. I never had a reason to be jealous before, and especially not of the likes of Michael Newton. The only rational reason that I could come up with, is I felt protective of the young lady he was speaking with. I couldn't tolerate it, he simply had to go. Not only was he a bottom feeding toad, but he was a Wiesel too. Just like his pappy. He'd control my little flower like his father controlled the town, and I just couldn't have that._

…_wait…did I just think of her as __**my**__ little flower? ...never mind, he still had to go…_

"_Aw…come on now Mike…why would she want to marry you? It's not like you'd stay with her, I mean, just ask your daddy about your mother…or better yet, ask your uncle about your mother!" I said._

_I was laughing as hard as I possibly could. Everyone in the town knows that his mother was a harlot. Not only did she leave her husband, she practically ran…right into her husband's brothers open arms. I must have been laughing hysterically for about 3 minutes._

_I was brought out of my happy moment when I took on the look that my love was giving me. She pinched her lips up and her eyes were squinting…then I saw her stance…her fist was balled up and she was pulling back as if…_

_And that's when it happened…one moment I'm staring down at her, and then a shock of pain had hit my jaw, and bam! I'm looking up at her from a puddle of mud and horse dung._

"_I love you Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan and you will be my wife" I said._

_She looked a bit taken back, as if my actions before this moment didn't match the words that came out of my mouth. Michael looked like he was going to piss in his pants. _

_That's my girl; make sure he knows how much woman you are. If I keep getting her mad like this, she'll scare off every guy for me. I'll never have to worry about another guy going for her. She's mine now that I have an Iron clad plan. Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock, it sounds long, but I can always call her Bella. My Bella, Bella Whitlock, and that's Music to my ears._

_She was still shocked and gave me a long look before her pale face turned bright red and gave me a little smile._

_Hmm…she's embarrassed? Yes, that's what it is. If only she knew how serious I am…_

_End of Flashback:_

After that day I kept to her side at all times. As time went by, both families were happy about our obvious fondness of one another. The only person who didn't like it was Michael Newton, but who cares, he's been sleeping with the town gossip Jezebel Stanley anyways…her name says it all.

Not only was I lucky to fall in love, but I was even more lucky that I had fallen in love with my best friend. After almost 9 years, I was going to finally ask her to be my wife.

_The next night_

Well tonight is the night. I've already asked her father's permission, even though he said it was a given even without asking him. I told him that I wanted everything to be perfect, and it was the respectable thing to do. I was nervous and so excited, both families were there, and my Bella looked beautiful.

When the moment came to purpose, I almost didn't go through with it. But when I looked deep into her dark brown eyes, there was no questions, no second thoughts, she was mine, and after tonight everyone else would know that too. I kneeled in-front of her and asked,

"Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looked like she was going to cry, oh God I hope she says yes.

Silence rang out among the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, everything that has to do with Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is MINE!

"Elizabeth Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She looked like she was going to cry, oh God I hope she says yes.

Silence rang out among the dinner table.

**MPOV**

What the hell?!?! He just asked Bella to marry him, and she had 'JUST' made her debut. This guy takes no time at all. That southern bell deserves better then that man. What is he thinking; he can't marry her, she's MINE! That lady deserves all the best a man could give and Jasper could never wish to give her half of what I already have!

Is she going to cry?

YES!!! She looks like she will cry, and that mean a chance for me!

I don't love Jezebel Stanley, she has nothing that I want, and she only gives me what every man needs. Now Elizabeth Swan, she's beautiful, and sweet. She'd make a great wife, and if I have my way, she will be mine. She's the complete opposite of what I thought a woman would and should be. It's a problem that I'll fix as soon as I get her down the aisle and legally mine by any means necessary. Hopefully she doesn't notice that I've been fallowing her around. Sometimes I look into her bedroom window while everyone else sleeps. I just like to watch her, every minute of every day. It's normal for every man to be protective over what IS his.

She hasn't answered him yet. I wonder why she doesn't just say no.

Ugh. She's biting that nice plump bottom lip of hers again. What I would GIVE just to sample the taste of her lips. I'd savor the every suck, bite, and lick that I'd cover her body with. Jasper Whitlock would be forgotten, and replaced by Michael Newton.

Mmhmm. I'd live forever happy with her tasty goodness in my mouth; I could have her yelling "yee-haw" every night if given the chance.

**BPOV**

.God. Jasper just asked me to marry him. I've been in love with him since the first time I stuck him in his jaw. I was sure he's stop talking to me after that, but then he said that he wanted me to be his wife one day. I was so embarrassed; my face turned a bright red. I'm sure the color resembled a cherry. Michael didn't talk to me for a while after that. He said that I was a girl, and should have let him handle it. Ugh, he didn't even thank me.

I'm still sitting here, shocked, and so happy I think I'm going to cry.

Aw crap, I am crying. That's when I noticed to my left how upset Michael looks. He's staring at me as if he expects me to say no. I wonder, why? I'm absolutely in love with Jasper. Michael has never even tried to make any show of affections towards me. He's too busy worrying about being a gentleman, and commenting on how "un-lady" like I am. That's how I know that no matter what, choosing between them would always be easy. My love is and always will be Jasper, Forever.

"Yes! Yes Jasper I will!" then I hugged him trying to express all my love through this innocent touch I'm giving him now. Later I'll show him more, who needs to wait for marriage, me and Jasper, have never been patient enough to wait. If anyone knew everything we had already done, I'd be cast out from all decent society. Jasper would never be allowed to marry me if that were to happen. I can't wait till we can be alone, and from the swell in his pants because my body is hard against his, neither can he.

**MPOV**

NO!!Damn, why did he have to ask her tonight? It's not like I could just pull her off to the side to confess my feelings for her, not with Jezebel here. Uh oh, Jezebel is looking right at me and she doesn't look happy, at all.

"What's the matter Jezebel?" I asked

"Nothing I'm just wondering why you haven't congratulated Jasper and Elizabeth yet? In-fact you looked like you wanted to kill Jasper when he asked her." She said

Crap I need to come up with something quick.

"Uh…no, no reason really, I just wanted to do it in private"

She looked at me for a moment about to ask another question but then she looked a little afraid, why did she look scared?

"Michael, I need to confess something to you"

Hmm…what is she about to tell me. She pulled me to the other side of the room and carefully leaned in to my side, so she could whisper her message in to my ear.

"Michael, you gonna be a father"

.Lord. No!!No!!NO!!!Play stupid, just play stupid.

"Of course I will be, as soon as I find a suitable wife." I said

"Wha-what?! Oh you better be ready sooner, and not later. I'd say you have the most 9 months to get ready to be a father!" she harshly whispered "I'm pregnant Michael"

"You can't be, I can't be, it isn't mine. Is it?" I ask

_Slap, slap, slap!! _Ouch, I can't believe she did that in front of all these people. Wait, yes I can, damnit this is embarrassing.

"YES, MICHAEL NEWTON, I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" she proclaimed

AWW SHIT!!

**JPOV**

HAHAHA!! Now that rich, Newton got slapped by a woman, and cried in front of all these people. Well there goes his family's name, oh wait, that's been gone ever since his uncle became his daddy, HAHAHAHA!!!

"Hey Michael, don't be upset, at least you won't have to travel so far for your family to see you little runt. Hell your father and uncle live under the same roof as your mother. Oh wait!! Your father IS your uncle!!" I said.

Kopf!! What the he-… uh oh.

"I love you hon-.."Kopf!!

"You just stop being so cruel to him, he's gonna be a father Jasper Whitlock" then she leaned in whispering "and soon so are you."


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been almost 2 years since the very night Bella agreed to marry me. Unfortunately for us, the saying "life's a bitch, and then you die" became our reality. My family's' military background is well known among the south. It can be traced back on paper all the way to the French and Indian war, and I'm more than sure it goes further back than that. The Whitlock men were born to serve and protect, and I'd do anything to protect my Bella. Our families had been hit hard financially since the war started. I had joined the army as soon as I could, of course no one knew that I was only 17, I lied to join the southern army. I didn't do it to keep slavery like many of my men did. I did it to protect my Bella, and our family. Even the thought of our town being raided by the enemy made my stomach turn. During times of war, remaining a gentleman and keeping the monster at bay is not something many of us can do. Hell I've even shot a few of my men after catching them rape or beat women and young girls. The murder of any civilian by one of my men is un-expectable, and any of my men stupid enough to even try, have suffered long, excruciating punishments, and only live as long as there body could withstand my torture methods._

_I remember the first time I had to see the outer shell of a woman and her daughter after ten of my fellow soldiers raped and beat them as her husband and her father watched, I snapped at the sight of it, and shot the men that were currently sheathed inside of them; But God damnit, I was far too late, the father had died watching his wife and daughter being disgraced. Not even a minute after his daughter grabbed the dead soldiers' pistol, and shot herself in the head. I had to restrain the mother before she could do the same. Only to find out a few hours later she had cut her own throat with a piece of broken glass. _

_I made it to my superior and let him know the names of every soldier involved. I had thought they'd be punished, I was wrong. They were transferred out to different units. My superiors words to me were "What they did was despicable, but this is a time of war, they were the enemy, and the time now is crucial, the south need more men, not dead soldiers." I was disgusted and vowed to have my own unit within 6 months…needless to say, I did my family name proud and was made major in just less than 5 months._

_I was raised for the life of a soldier, and as Bella's future husband, I had a responsibility to protect her. My Bella had the purest of all souls. She was honest, trustworthy, and her kindness and generosity toward people was truly remarkable. Then again, her kindness towards all people (and all races) made her a target for malicious rumors, and to one group of people, she was and ideal person to be made an example of. If I had known that the qualities she was loved for by so many, would be the same qualities that she would be killed for, then I would have never of left her to fight this war…_

_When Bella was three years old, she had wondered off from her nana, and ended up walking olong the river bank. Bella was always clumsy, but that day her inability to walk and not fall was the reason for her premature death. _

_She had slipped in to the fiver and was dragged under by the current. That as the day she befriended a young Indian boy, his name was Ephraim Black. He was only 6 at the time, but he jumped into the river and pulled her out. He then carried her all the way to the reservation where his mother, the quilette tribes medicine woman and wife of their chief, saved her life. They knew who she was, and had her father notified of his daughters whereabouts. Bella had remained friends with the boy ever since, and her fathers gratitude towards the Black family was far to great to interfere. Bella reffered to Ephraim as, My Ephraim, and her best friend. As time went by and we all got older, they had began to spend less, and less time together, he had responsibilities to his people as next in line to be chief, and he knew that their friendship was dangerous for her. I hated that he was right, but I knew that their friendship disgusted and pissed a lot of people off. _

_That's why she's gone now. She was riding her wagon from town and saw a mob of men attacking Ephraim, Bella shot off her gun, and threatened them. She saved Ephraim that day, and disappeared 2 days later. That happened a year and a half ago._

_A year and a half ago, my Bella's father was found murdered and my Bella was never found and believed to be dead. They had chalked it up as a casualty of war, but I knew different. Her friendship with the local natives from the reservation was deeply frowned upon by many of the town folk. I try not to think of the fact that her body was never found as I fight my way through the masses of men fighting during a battle. Then again, it's always in vain, for my love, my heart, my soul, MY Bella was with child at the time, she was caring our child when she "disappeared" and knowing that the day I received news of our miracle was the same day it was taken away from me, turned me into the blood thirsty monster I am today. My reason to live was ripped out of this world, and now nothing else matters to me but the sweet cry of victory from my men._

_Not that it matters if I make it through the war alive, because as soon as this is over, whether we win or not, I will forfeit my life. I will not let death keep me from her. _

_I often write in my journal, and have decided that I will write a letter to my Bella:_

_**Bella,**_

_**My darlin' Bella, not a day goes by that I don't think of you and what should have been. Our last night before my deployment was a blessing and curse. It was the first time we made love, but it was also the last time I felt complete. It was beautiful, you were beautiful. I remember the feeling I had as we explored each other. As I entered you, I swear I felt a shock go throughout my body. I never felt more at peace or more complete then I did in that one moment. We were meant to be Bella, and my soul will search Heaven, Hell, or every lifetime until I find you my angel. I will find you and then I will never let you go again. **_

_**It's my fault your gone, I should have been there to protect you and our baby. I thought I was doing right by fighting in the war. I thought this would protect you. Why couldn't I see that the biggest threat to you were the sons of bitches that saw you as a traitor…I love you Bella, more than words can describe, I love you.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Your Jasper**_

_Me and my men have just evacuated the last of the towns people away from the approaching battle, they were coming, and I'm more than sure that this will be my last battle. They have more men, and we are being pushed back. I take one more look to make sure all civilians have been removed, and that's when I spotted them. _

_I'm standing on the road, staring at three of the most terrifyingly beautiful woman I had ever seen. I couldn't help myself, and when she approached me, it was as if I was being hypnotized. I finally registered the words coming out of this woman's mouth._

"_He has potential…" she said_

"_My name is Maria…what is yours?"_

"_Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am…the town is being evacuated, you must leave before the blue coats arrive."_

_She laughs at my reply and that's when I notice her blood red eyes…Fuck me! She's a demon…shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck…the devil is a fuckin woman..._

"_What the He-…"_

_She cut me off as she came at me, biting my neck…_

_I'm going to die._

_Finally, it's over, it's finally over. _

_I'm going to die, and then I'll be with my Bella…finally I'._

_Then the next words she said destroyed me as I realized she was not the devil, and now I know exactly what kind of demon she is…vampire._

"_You will make a great leader for my army major, you'll be my major forever. You will never die, you'll never sleep, and as the leader and my second in command, you will have your fill of as much human blood that you can finish, that is if you're a good major and train my army well."_

"_NO! NOOOO!" I screamed_

"_Yes, immortality will suit you well. Don't worry mi amour, you will not remember anything from your human life, and I can tell you will make an excellent vampire." She purred._

"_BELLLAAAAAA!!AHHHHHHHHHH!! I screamed as I felt a fire blaze throughout my body. Time meant nothing to me; I only knew that this pain was unending. My thoughts were in shambles, all thoughts stopped as the pain increased, my heartbeats were so fast I could not hear the thump of an individual heartbeat. It became more of a thrum…and then…shit._

_Then my heart stopped. _


	4. Chapter 4

_If given the chance to never, fear sickness, go hungry, or grow old, would you take it? Immortality, eternal life, to never die is what many consider as a blessing…and to others, a _**curse. **

**? POV**

A monster awoke, confused, and terrified. He knew nothing of where he is, who is, or what he is. He closes his eyes, not sure of what he is meant to do or why…

As he lays there with his eyes shut, a flash of something…someone he remembers…a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He does not know why, but a deep-pitted feeling of anguish erupts from within him. He knows those eyes, yet he does not.

"…_Jasper…" _a voice whispers in his mind.

"…_Jasper…" _it whispers again.

"Who are you?" he says aloud to no one, but is then alerted by a new voice neither his, or the whispers voice in his mind.

"Ah…you have awoken my pet," the voice says to him, "My name is Maria. You must be so thirsty, my pet, you must hunt now before you start your training. Come now," she says as she turns and starts to walk away.

He opens his mouth to speak, but as soon as the air surrounding him touched his tongue, a hunger… no an indescribable fire erupted into an inhumane roar. Everything turned to a blur. Only one thing mattered to him and that was to sate the scorching fire in his throat.

Screams coming from everywhere, cries for help, cries for mercy. None of it matters as a red haze hinders his mind; as the monster is set loose to bask in the euphoric aroma of his prey's fear and the red like wine that drips from their bodies.

Time goes by as if his frenzy had only begun a few moments ago. He looks at his surroundings, to find more prey; his hunger still not sated demand him to find more. Look harder, listen more, and smell for his prey…sense them.

_Feel them!_

Fear.

He can sense them now, since their fear, and foreboding. He tears off the roof of their shelter, and they scatter out and run. They can never run fast enough, or far enough to get away from him.

_Mine!_ The monster screams from within him.

As the red haze lifts from his mind, the monster recedes back within him.

The man stands, confused on what had just taken place. He looks on in horror at the blood stains littered across his clothes, on his hands, on his face, in his hair. He is terrified of the fact that he wants to lick the blood from his hands, and suck it dry from his clothes. He looks around him and sees bodies and blood everywhere. He has to leave. He knows he must leave, now.

'_What is wrong with me? What happened?' _he asks himself.

Just as he takes a step forward, he hears it…a faint cry…

When he turns around to find the source, the same women from earlier confronts him, but she is now holding the source of that faint cry.

"Magnificent, my major" She says as she hold up the bundle she is carrying. Tearing the blanket away to reveal what lay beneath.

Please, no.

He sees it.

He feels its fear.

The fear of a child.

A baby.

"…_Jasper…"_ the voice whispers in his mind as the red haze begins to take affect again.

"Major!" the women says with her sickly sweet voice and a sinister smile on her face.

"Care for some desert?"


End file.
